


Towels

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [41]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Baby sitting, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Parents Bughead, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform, dad jughead, married bughead, mom betty, uncle reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: A snippet of a day in Betty and Jughead's life as they buy towels.





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"This is ridiculous!" Betty fumed, face red as she reached ineffectually for the towels on the very top shelf. Jughead laughed harder, his elbows resting on the handlebar of the trolley as he chuckled over the food they'd already bought. "Why are the shelves so high?  _No one_ could reach that!" She set her hands on her hips, scowling and looked around for a member of staff to complain to. 

Jughead took pity on her, abandoning their cart in the middle of the aisle and crouching down. "Get on my back, Jones." He ordered, looking up at her. 

Betty bit her lip, eyeing him dubiously. He flexed his arms accordingly and she snickered. "I saw you struggle to open a jar of pickles last week." She pointed out doubtfully.

"Oh come on, those were practically air sealed shut!" He yelped, before brushing it off. "Come on, babe, I don't pretend to go to the gym with Archie every week just so you won't let me carry you when situations such as this arise." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, letting him hoist her up onto his back and gripping her calfs, shifting her upwards as she strained towards the towels. She grasped the edge of it victoriously in her fingers, leaning so far forward that Jughead stumbled a little. "Oh crap-" he yelped as Betty squealed, attempting to grab onto the shelves but only succeeding in sending them flying away from her- swaying on its hinges before it toppled backwards with an almighty crash, just as Betty and Jughead landed in a hard heap on the ground. Jughead groaned in pain, turning to his wife. "You okay, Betts?"

She winced, rubbing her side, before lifting the towels triumphantly; a slow grin spreading across her face. "Yup. Because I am a champion." 

He leaned forward, kissing her softly, just as an attendant rushed onto the scene. 

He took everything in with wide eyes before pointing at the both of them angrily. "That's it! You now officially cost more than you pay- you're both banned!" 

* * * 

"Do you think Dilton's really upset with us?" Betty worried, as she drove them both home. Her teeth were working a small groove into her bottom lip and Jughead shrugged, reclining the passenger seat as much as possible; his tongue poking out as he fiddled with the settings. "He seemed so upset, but he won't let that interfere with anything right? I mean jobs and friends are separate. I'm not upset he had us banned, so why would he be upset?" She kept her eyes on the road, flashing to let another car cut in, and sighed at Jughead's lack of response. "Juggie?" She prompted. "What do you think?"

He jolted with surprise as the seat suddenly swung all the way bag into the back. "Uh, who cares?" He managed, trying to pull it back up. "Did you know the car could do this?"

"I think you've broken it." Betty said in amazement, joining the flow of traffic and craning her head around to look at it. "Lift from the headrest." She instructed, watching as he successfully pulled it up and it clicked into place. "So what about Dilton, then?" 

He hummed consideringly. "He won't be mad. He'll be pleased we can't go there anymore. As long as he knows we're not upset, it's all fine." He said, going for consoling, as he popped open the shelf under the dash and rummaged around for food. "Do we keep any snacks in the car?"

"Not after that ant infestation." Betty shuddered at the thought. "At least we got the towels though."

Jughead nodded in agreement, before frowning as he spotted a small, faded yellow post-it note. He pulled it out, unfolding it curiously and grinning in amazement. "Oh my god, Betts! This is one of those notes we used to write each other when we first started dating!"

She laughed in amazement. "Really? Oh my gosh, what does it say? That we need a new car?"

He cleared his throat dramatically. "It says ' _Jughead you looked really hot today please please keep dating me even though you are supremely out of my league'."_

Betty snorted elegantly. "I asked what the note said, not what your imaginary wife said."

"Oh my imaginary wife is long gone," he teased, "I have a much more beautiful real one."

Betty blushed.

"She lives in England. I only see her on weekends."

She reached across to whack him blindly, and he laughed. 

"Alright, alright, I'm reading. It actually says ' _Don't worry, my dad will love you'._ It's my handwriting." He said, and they both sighed in remembrance. 

"I remember meeting your dad," Betty said quietly, shaking her head fondly. "I was so nervous." 

Jughead chuckled, swiping his hand through his hair and watching the scenery roll by. "You kept asking me what his favourite colour was so you could plan your outfit around it." He grinned. "And I was right." He waved the little note happily. "He absolutely adored you." He leaned back in the chair, thinking of his dad. Betty joined him in quiet reminiscence. 

* * * 

"I knew this would happen." Heather drawled, not looking up from her phone as Betty and Jughead bundled inside with all their bags. Betty made a sound of curiosity as they set everything down in the kitchen. Their fourteen year old followed them, hair vibrant blue and thick glasses slightly askew. "I knew you'd get banned. People at school are amazed I've come out so normal." 

"Normal, huh?" Jughead grinned, ruffling his teenager's hair before she could slap his hand away. "You are  _not_ normal. When your mother gave birth to you we all gasped, and do you know why?"

Heather Jones looked up from her phone unamusedly, arching an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked dutifully.

"Because you had a mobile phone welded to your hand!" He exclaimed, winking at her. 

"Ha. Ha." She drawled, reaching into one of the bags for her gum. "Oh cool," she mumbled, "you bought towels."

"Yeah," Betty beamed, brushing her hair out of her face. "Enough for all of us! Where's Hazel, sweetie?" 

"Think Uncle Reggie had her." Heather shrugged, leaving the room with her eyes on her phone. 

Jughead beamed. "I love how social she is, don't you, dear? We really have done a stellar job."

Betty elbowed him as she packed some stuff into the fridge. "She's much more sociable than you were at that age and don't you forget it." 

He pouted. "It's only because I was so devoted to my novel. A novel that pays for the lovely house we have." He gestured lavishly to their spacious kitchen and Betty laughed. 

"I'm sure this house has absolutely nothing to do with me writing for the New York Times."

"Uhh...no?"

She whacked him again.

* * *

Hazel gabbled happily as soon as Betty swept into the room, and the blonde lifted her into her arms. "Mommy," she giggled, cuddling into Betty's neck. "Did you buy towels?"

"Yes we did, honey," Betty beamed, kissing her little girl's forehead as she took in Reggie conked out on the sofa. He looked exhausted and Betty wasn't surprised. Hazel could run them all ragged. "Did you give Uncle Reggie a hard time?"

Hazel laughed, before schooling her features and shaking her head solemnly. "No, mommy. I would never ever never." Her dark hair fell in wavy curls down her forehead. Betty stroked them gently. She could do with a haircut.

"Checks out to me," Jughead grinned, darting in to press a kiss to Hazel's cheek. She reached for her dad, little fingers curling into the collar of his shirt so he couldn't pull away without dislodging her. "Hey peanut," he greeted amicably.

"Daddy," she nodded, pressing a wet kiss to his nose. He laughed, kissing Betty to complete the circle.

"Oh!" Reggie managed, blinking awake from his slumber. "You guys are back? How'd it go? You get banned?" He paused at their expressions, before guffawing. "Man! I knew it. I just won fifty bucks." 

"Reggie," Betty reprimanded. "You weren't really betting on this, were you?" 

"Sure was," he laughed remorselessly, texting Veronica that he'd won. "Ronnie thought you'd last till next month but I knew she was crazy. You guys are gonna give Dilton a heart attack one of these days." He got to his feet, stretching out his limbs and patting Jughead's back, pressing his lips to the back of Hazel's head and winking at Betty simultaneously in a well-practised move. "I'm heading home then, I'll see you guys for dinner on Friday, right?" 

Jughead nodded. "Sure man, thanks again for baby sitting!"

* * * 

"Not yet," Jughead whispered from his position under the fort. Hazel and Heather sat cross legged beside him underneath their dome of blankets that stretched from the middle of the living room to over the tv, so the only light was the paused opening scene of  _Mulan._ Four cups of hot chocolate were lined before the three of them; chewy marshmallows melting softly into the rich, steaming sweetness. The cushions lined their castle in abundance and led to maximum comfort.

Hazel fiddled with her fingers nervously, reaching out a hand to grab her mug. 

"Not yet!" Jughead whispered again, reaching out to block her hand. Heather used the distraction to try and reach for hers. "Hey! No! We're all starting at the same time, remember?" 

His daughters agreed reluctantly and kept their hands by their sides. Luckily, Betty crawled into the fort, her arms laden with four new towels that had just been in the tumble dryer. "Cosy blankets anyone?" She grinned, and they cheered. She draped one over Hazel's shoulders, kissing her nose, before shuffling to wrap one around Heather who, phoneless for once, leaned into it like a cat. Finally she got to her husband, and hung the towel over his shoulders, kissing him softly on the mouth. He leaned into her, prolonging it for a few moments. 

"Ew, dad no! We want hot chocolate!" Heather cried, and Betty laughed against his lips, moving beside him and wrapped her towel around herself. He snaked his arm around her waist instead, and reached to press play.

Hazel and Heather lunged for their hot chocolates greedily, and Jughead snorted, shaking his head. 

"Don't judge them," Betty warned, pecking the underside of his jaw with a soft smile. "They get that from you." 

They turned to watch as Heather scooped out her marshmallows so Hazel could have extra. "Mmm, maybe," he murmured, his thumb rubbing over Betty's hip. "But _that's_ all you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, lovelies! x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Towels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975899) by [HufflepuffBetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/pseuds/HufflepuffBetty)




End file.
